


Breathtaking

by Ilska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilska/pseuds/Ilska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blushed as she turned to pull her apartment door closed behind her, silently accepting his compliment with a small and captivating smile as she turned to face him again. FRED/HERMIONE, ONE-SHOT, AU, K .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

Following prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. 

9\. Imagine your OTP going somewhere that requires them to ‘smarten up’ for the evening. Then imagine their reactions on seeing each other after they’ve gotten ready to go out for the evening.

\-- 

To Miss Hermione Granger, 

You are cordially invited to The Mages Guild annual celebration of new discoveries in magic. Please be at The Derwent Estate in Cheshire no later than six o’clock on Wednesday, the 27th of August.

Please respond with your availability no later than next Tuesday. You may bring a date.

Regards,  
Henrietta Bagley

\--

Her hands were trembling and her face was stretched taut with a large, toothy smile. She was absolutely elated that she had been invited to the prestigious event, and she couldn’t wait to meet some of the brightest minds in the wizarding world. 

“Fred,” she called out, “Oi Fred!”

A young man, tall in stature with startlingly red hair and a face covered in freckles, ran into the cosy living room and to his girlfriend who sat on their couch.

“Merlin Hermione -” he sat next to her on the brown couch, “Christ, I nearly tripped over Crookshanks to get to you, what is it?”

“Oh my god, is Crooks okay?”

Fred faced his girlfriend with a bland look on his handsome face, lifting one brow upward.

“Oh don’t you give me that look Fred Weasley!”

“Hermione!”

“Alright, alright!” she beamed again, “You remember how I told you the other day about The Mages Guild?” Fred nodded, “And how they have a ball every year to celebrate new breakthroughs in magic and that the smartest, most int-” Fred raised his eyebrow again, “Oh alright… They invited me to the ball, and it’s in three weeks and oh please Fred can we go? Will you go with me?”

“Hermione, that’s absolutely ridiculous,” Hermione frowned, her shoulders slumped in defeat, “Of course I’ll go with you, any chance to see my new and absolutely stunning girlfriend in a sexy dress is something I will always agree to.”

\--

She fidgeted nervously as she stared into her bedroom mirror. She kept adjusting her hair, never entirely satisfied as to how her unruly locks sat. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she realised she had only a minute until Fred would arrive, and with another, horrified glance at herself in the mirror she picked up her bag and ran to her door just as there was a loud knock on the heavy wood.  
Reaching for the door-knob with a sigh she resigned herself to looking less than presentable for the evening. 

“Oh.”

He looked absolutely striking in the fine and expensive black robes that he had bought for the occasion. His tall stature and strong body cut a fine figure, and she wasn’t so sure she would be able to take her eyes off him for the night.

Fred was also in a state of awe as he stood in front of her, admiring her beautiful and pleasant figure that was currently showcased in a beautiful red gown. The gown hung off one shoulder and had a slit up one side of the dress, with high black heels making her look both alluring and elegant at the same time. 

“Hermione, you look…” he sucked in a breath, “absolutely breath-taking.”

She blushed as she turned to pull her apartment door closed behind her, silently accepting his compliment with a small and captivating smile as she turned to face him again.

Neither Hermione nor Fred could look away from one another for the whole evening, and neither party would ever say they had met a more beautiful person in the entirety of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’m awkward with endings, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
